


the sundae sorceress

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [49]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Campaign 05: A Crown of Candy, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: Primsy meets her hero.
Relationships: Saccharina Frostwhip & Primsy Coldbottle
Series: dimension 20 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	the sundae sorceress

Primsy is thirteen when she meets the Sundae Sorceress for the first time. Well, meets her _properly_ , at least.

Primsy’s got her poster on her wall and she’s got every news story about her in her scrap book, so she _basically_ knows her, but the first time she gets to meet her hero- _the_ hero, in Primsy’s (correct) opinion, she’s thirteen and about to be crushed by a terrified crowd who have no concern for a thirteen year old whose young legs can’t go fast enough, when there is a grip on her arm and the smell of ozone surrounds her, and Primsy _knows_.

“Sorceress? Is that you?” Primsy whispers. She’s not sure why she whispers. The people around her are screaming and she was screaming too, a minute ago, but her hero is here now and everything feels impossibly quiet.

“It’s me. We’re going to go for a little trip now, okay Primsy?”

Primsy nods as the Sorceress flickers into visibility in front of her. The crowd has started running around them now, and Primsy is elated because her hero is _here_ , and she knows Primsy’s _name_ , and she’s doing _magic_!

The things that surround her hands look like stormclouds and she looks up and grins at Primsy.

“Three, two, one-”

They disappear, and Primsy hears a faint, echoing clap of thunder. Then they reappear, in a quiet alley, and before she can think about it, Primsy wraps her arms around the Sorceress’s waist.

“You’re my _hero_ \- I mean, you already were, you’re _amazing_ , even my cousin Annabelle thinks so, and you’re from the Dairy Islands too, but now you’re even _more_ my hero, and can you summon unicorns? Annabelle says she doesn’t think you can but I think if anyone could get a unicorn to come to them it would be you.”

From behind her mask, Saccharina smiles wide enough to hurt.

“I’ve never tried to summon a unicorn, but I suppose I’ve got enough time to give it a try. Would you help me, Primsy?”

Primsy nods with the seriousness of the grave, before taking Saccharina’s outstretched hand with a hushed squeal.

Saccharina reaches out her free hand, and stares intensely at the wall of the alley. For a second, it’s only stillness and quiet, before stormclouds gather in front of the wall.

The tiny mass puffs and stretches, until four hooves take shape, and a tail, and finally a horn.

The cloudy unicorn trots through the air into a delighted Primsy’s hands. The little girl looks up into Saccharina’s face, and before she can say anything, Saccharina winks.

“I’ve gotta go, but you take good care of him, alright?”


End file.
